Calhola Drabbles
by Litteya
Summary: A little drabbles from my new favorite otp, you can thank CUtopia for inspiring me, also thank her for the cover
1. Getting to Know You

"Two more Tequila shots." Rita said having downed two already. The bartender had just returned with her drinks when she felt her presence behind her. "No. You can not buy me a drink, I already have one." She said rolling her eyes. She hated being hit on. "Good evening to you too, Counselor." Fin said. She turned around her eyes wide and her face turning a light crimson shade. He sat down next to her and she turned back to her drinks. She downed her shots quickly and turned back to the man sitting next to her. "You look a little dressed up to be sitting in a bar like this." Fin said looking at woman in front of him. She looked at him with a smirk, it was playful and a little flirtatious, but hey she was a little tipsy. "I was at a very antagonizing, boring event that my firm hosted. Kissing ass for 3 hours, is not exactly fun." She said as she cocked her head to the side. Fin chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Would you two like anything else?" The bartender asked. Rita turned away from Fin. "Ah, yes. I'll have a Martini with a twist." Rita said. "And i'll have a glass of Bourbon." Fin said still staring at the woman in front of him. "I'm here because I need to unwind from the stressful evening I had, but why are you here dete-oh that's right. Sergeant." Rita said swirling her olive in her drink. Fin took a sip of his drink before looking back at Rita. "Let's just say I should never take dating advice fromLiv again." He said. Rita tried to suppress her amusement, but did not succeed because she stifled a chuckle. She shook her head apologizing while trying to stop laughing. "Go ahead laugh at my pain." Fin teased. Rita bit the olives off her little black straw and smirked at him. "So, you took dating advice from a woman that hasn't had a stable relationship and is currently denying feelings she has for a certain ADA. How did you pass the Sergeants Exam?" Rita asked once she was finished with her olive. "Oh, you picked up on that too? I thought I was the only one." Fin said ignoring her snide question.

Rita had downed her drink and Fin did the same. "I think I should get going." Rita said standing and putting her jacket on. "Let me make sure you get home safely." Fin said standing and throwing money out for both of their drinks. Rita smiled. "I don't that's a good idea Sergeant." Rita said. "Call me Fin, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." Fin said. Rita thought for a second before nodding in agreement. So they headed outside and Rita got into his car.

Back at Rita's apartment Fin stopped the Car and got out. He opened Rita's door and helped her out. Rita started to walk into her building, but stopped. She bit her lip as her stomach fluttered and her brain fogged. She quickly walked back to the car that waited patiently for her to go in. "Umm would you like to come up?" Rita asked, you could see the blush on her face from the moon. "Sure." Fin said getting of his car and walking in with Rita by his side. Once they were in her apartment Rita threw her keys and purse onto her coffee table. "Welcome to my humble abode." Rita said with a little bow. Fin smiled as he took in the scenery and it wasn't her apartment. It was her. Rita kicked of her heels and placed them in her room.

She came back to the front room with Fin sitting on her couch. She smiled and joined him, sitting with her arm resting on top of the couch. "So?" She asked raising and eyebrow. "So?" He mimicked. "Who are you?" Rita asked. "Excuse me?" Fin asked confused. Rita rolled her eyes. "Who is Odafin Tutuola? I know nothing about you, tell me something about you." Rita said. Fin nodded. "You already know my job, which isn't that pleasant and keeps me busy." Rita nodded. "So, are you divorced or separated?" Rita asked. Fin chuckled. "What it's a legitimate question." Rita said. "Yes, I am divorced and I do have a son. I'm actually a grandfather." Fin says proudly. "Oh, wow." Rita says clearly not expecting that. "Yea. What about you?" Fin asks. "Uh, much to my mothers disappointment I do not have any kids, nor have I ever been married." Rita says. "It's never to late, just look at Liv." Fin says trying to lighten her mood.

Rita moves a little closer to Fin. "You see I've thought about adopting, but I don't wanna ruin a kid. I'm not exactly a warm and loving person. I think I would make a terrible mother." Rita said looking down at her hands.Fin lifted her chin up with his finger and said "I think you'd make a great mother." Rita breathed out, Fin could smell the olives on her breathe and it was very intoxicating. Rita raised her handplaced her palm on his cheek, pulling him closer until they're lips are almost touching. She rubs her thumb gently on his cheek before brushing her lips against his and engulfing him into a very passionate kiss. Fin quickly joined into the kiss slowly grazing and pulling on her bottom lip. Enticing a small moan from her as she started to lay back and her hands looped around his neck as they kissed. They stayed like this for what seems like forever before pulling away for air. As Fin get off of her she slowly sits up. She straightens up her dress and clears her throat. "Do you wanna just watch a movie or something?" Rita asks breathes. Fin nods. She grabs her remote and cuts the TV on laying on her head in Fins lap.

Two hours later and a very bad chick flick Rita was fast asleep. Fin looked down at her and smiled caressing her cheek. He then picks her up and holds her close to his chest. She stirs a bit but settles into his arms. He places her in her bed under the covers and place a kiss on her forehead and taking in the scent of her hair, before he leaves. He only hopes that this won't be the last time he see's this side of Rita. He smiles as he locks her door and shuts it.

Rita woke up in her bed with no memory of how she got there, but she remembered the moments leading up to it. She smiled to herself.She slowly got of bed and went to her closet to pickto something to wear for todays activity. Settling on a beige dress suit with matching heels she walked into the bathroom to take her shower. When she walked out in her robe and her hair in atowel something on her nightstand caught her eye. She picked up a business card from the 'Special Victims Unit' with Fin's name and number. She turned it over where it read "Call me sometime." She smiled, not smirked she smiled and held the card close to her heart.


	2. Just Say You Wont Let Go pt1

Rita took another shot of tequila as she took in the dimly lit and loud club. She Silently cursed her friends for ditching her.

 _ **"I met you in the dark, you lit me up"**_

"Well hello counselor." Said voice behind her. She immediately froze. "Sargent." She answered back curtly. He smiled as he sat down and that was it. Rita's composure immediately dropped as she smiled back.

 _ **"You made me feel as though I was enough"**_

Few moments later she was being whisked away to the dance floor by a not so unfamiliar face, much to her protest.

 ** _"We danced the night away, we drank too much"_**

A few hours into the day and several drinks later, they were back Rita's place. They were entangled in a passionate kiss until Rita suddenly took off towards the bathroom.

 _ **"I held your hair back when"**_

Fin patted her back and held her hair as she emptied her stomach contents.

 **_"You were throwing up"_**

Rita wiped her mouth and blushed profusely. She turned her head to meet his eyes and smiled, only finding concern and kindness.

 _**"Then you smiled over your shoulder"**_

Fin was completely taken with her. he felt as if he hadn't even drank that night and all that mattered was him and her, not the raging headache he was sure to have later.

 ** _"For a minute, I was stone-cold sober"_**

He pulled her closer to his chest and placed a kiss on her forehead. He hadn't felt this ever, not even with his ex-wife.

 ** _"I pulled you closer to my chest"_**

"Stay over, please?" Rita asked as he held her. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. Rita was never submissive, but with him she would give it a try.

 ** _"And you asked me to stay over"_ **

"I already told you, you should get some rest" Fin said picking her up and carrying her to her room. Rita protested, but sleep succumbed her. Fin lay her in her bed and draped a cover over her.

 ** _"I said, I already told ya_**

 ** _I think that you should get some rest"_ **

Fin was content with how his night with and couldn't imagine a better version. He left silently with no more than a simple peck on her forehead. He wanted to say some many things, I love you being the one right on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't let go. Not yet, not until he was sure.

 ** _"I knew I loved you then"_**

 ** _"But you'd never know"_**

 ** _"Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go"_**

 ** _"I know I needed you"_**

 ** _"But I never showed"_**

 ** _"But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old"_**

 ** _"Just say you won't let go"_**

 ** _"Just say you won't let go "_**

 **A/N: I've literally been staring at my computer screen and trying to perfect this...I hope you like and sorry it took me forever. Also i'm sorry if it's terrible.**


	3. Fear Is Irrational and So Is Love

She didn't know how they got here. It felt like just last week they had shared there first kiss. In reality it had been about ten months.

It felt like just yesterday that they had made love to each other for the first time. In reality it had been 6 months, and every since they had been going at it at least twice a day. Hence the positive pregnancy test that laid tossed on the sofa.

She promised herself that she'd let Fin in. Which she did, but she also promised herself that she would take things slow. In her head everything was moving to fast. Even though they had been with each other for ten months.

"Rita! Rita. Slow down and talk to me." Fin said as he watched her stuff her clothes into a suitcase.

"Talk about what? I can't be a mom. I can't do this. No correction I won't do this." She said pausing to wipe her tears, before zipping up her suitcase.

She turned to leave when Fin grabbed her arm.

"You promised. Remember? You promised me." Fin said.

Rita blinked hoping that this was all just a bad nightmare, but that hope diminished when she opened her eyes.

She looked into his eyes and they reflected her own. Fear, curiosity, doubt. She dropped the bag and fell into his chest.

"I promised to not run away when i'm scared. I promised to talk to you and to let you take care me. I promised to be happy and to love." Rita whispered as she bawled into his chest.

Those where the exact words she told him the first night she stayed over. The first night she kissed him.

The first night he held her. The first night he stroked her cheek. The first night he looked into her eyes.

The first night they made promises to each other. The first night they noticed they had fell in love.

"And I promised to not push you away. I promised to make you happy. I promised to love you and to be loved." Fin said holding her right.

Rita wiggled out of his embrace. Her eyes focused on the suitcase on the floor. Part of her wanted to play it safe and leave before he hurt her, but another part of her wanted to explore the love in his eyes and the kindness in his words.

Her eyes met his and she opted to listen to the latter. She reached for his hands and intertwined them with own. She pressed into him and looked up.

"If I kissed you would you slap me?" Fin asked jokingly.

Rita let out a laugh. A laugh that made Fin smile. A laugh that never got old no matter how many times he heard it. He loved that laugh almost as much as he loved her.

"I might. Depends on good the kiss is." Rita said only half joking.

His lips slowly, but surely met hers in a simple, sweet, almost innocent kiss.

They didn't know what the future would behold. All he knew was that she loved him and he loved her and they both love the little baby inside of her. Even if they didn't know it yet.


	4. Alana

"Oh Rita she's beautiful." Olivia said as she first laid eyes on the newborn.

"Isn't she? When I first found out I was pregnant I freaked out, but now it's like on walking on air. Motherhood is such an amazing feeling." Rita said as she smiled down at her baby girl.

Alana Marie Tutuola had to be one of most beautiful babies in the world. Her complexion was much lighter than her fathers, but darker than her mother's. She had deep beautiful grey eyes and the cutest button nose. Her rosy cheeks matched those of her mother's and she had thin dark lips of her father's.

Rita was beyond proud she had given birth to such a adorable little girl. She couldn't wait until the Simchat Bat later on that day to welcome her child into the world.

Daughter of a NYPD Sergeant and a relentless grade A Defense Attorney.

They would do anything to protect her. They would always love her. And most importantly they would always be there for her.

Alana.

(Came to me while I read through my older stories. You find inspiration in the funniest places.)


	5. Marry Me

"Right there! Just a little lower." Rita exclaimed.

The was a small pop and Rita sighed and rolled her neck. "How are you so great at massages?" Rita asked?

"What can I say I'm a jack of many trades." Fin said with a smirk.

Rita rolled her eyes. "Yea sure what ever. It's your turn."

Rita said referring to their weekly tradition.

Once a week the would drink red wine, talk about their day, cuddle up, and give back massages. And every week Fin would out 'massage her', but she was perfectly fine with it. She loved their massage nights, because it was the only time they had were they never had to think about work. They could just sit and talk about nothing with their phones on vibrate enjoying each other's company.

She's be lying if she said she wasn't falling in love with the snarky sergeant and an idea came to her. One that never even passed her mind, and before she even knew what she was asking she just blurted it out.

"Marry me?" Rita said casually. She stopped mid-massage and he turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Let's get married. We've been dating for almost a year and we live together.

Why wait?" She asked simply, slowly losing her courage.

"When would we get married?" Fin asked not fully accepting her offer.

"Tomorrow or next week. Or any time soon. We can elope, I don't want a big white wedding I just wanna be able to do this for the rest of my life." Rita said referring to 'massage night'.

"So what do you see Sargeant? Marry me." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning back.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you counselor." Fin said leaning forward to kiss her.

A/N: Woah where did that come from? Like, favorite, and share for more...


End file.
